Pintura
by zehn
Summary: "—Su espalda… No le quitabas los ojos de encima. / —Tú tampoco."


**Título: **Pintura**  
Prompt:** _Heavenly Back Worship!_  
**Cantidad de palabras:** 1.066  
**Notas:** Escrito para la semana MakoHaruRin en Tumblr.

_**Disclaimer:** Free! y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

La espalda de Makoto era amplia, eso podía ver Rin a través de la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

A veces, la tela se estiraba cuando el joven se movía y aunque fuera un poco, se podían ver sus músculos más definidos.

Era algo que Rin esperaba, dado el estilo que era la especialidad de Makoto. Sin embargo, no esperaba la vista en la piscina, era algo —a falta de otra palabra—, glorioso. No sólo porque estaba viéndola directamente y sin ningún obstáculo de por medio, también porque estaba _viéndola directamente y sin ningún obstáculo de por medio_. Era… No sólo era amplia, también parecía fuerte, definida y musculosa, Rin había querido tocarla sólo para saber si todo lo que se imaginaba era verdad.

Y así lo hizo, durante uno de sus últimos entrenamientos durante su tercer año. Fue un toque casual, de los mismos que le daba a veces a Haruka, en la parte media de su espalda con un toque que se prolongaba cinco o diez segundos. Haruka nunca le decía nada; Makoto, al contrario, se sobresaltó:

—¡Rin! —exclamó—, ¿qué…  
—¡Nada, nada! —Rin sonrió, deslizando su mano hasta el hombro de su compañero, tarea que resultaba un poco complicada dada su estatura, pero lo logró y lo hizo ver como un movimiento casual. Makoto se tranquilizó y se concentró en lo que fuera que le estuviese diciendo Gou; Rin se fue cuando decidió que verlo sonreír tanto no era bueno para su corazón.  
—Su espalda —le dijo Haruka tan pronto estuvieron solos en los vestidores, Rin lo miró confundido—. No le quitabas los ojos de encima —. Rin chasqueó la lengua antes de responder:  
—Tú tampoco.

.

Rin traza una línea delicada con sus dedos, escucha una risita ahogada contra las almohadas. Makoto es cosquilloso, quizá un poco menos que Rin, pero cosquilloso de todas maneras y a Rin le gusta verlo removerse frente al menor estímulo.

Haruka, por el contrario, era más resistente que ambos. De todas maneras, los observa desde la silla al lado de la cama, donde está trabajando en su computadora, sólo ha quitado los ojos de la pantalla al escuchar la suave risa de su compañero y las bromas de Rin.

A medida que delinea cada músculo de la espada de su compañero con sus dedos, recuerda los nombres que le ha enseñado Gou y si hace un poco de presión, puede sentir los nudos que se han formado en su espalda después de una semana estresante. Aunque Rin no es muy bueno para los masajes, prueba a masajearlos uno a uno; sin hacer demasiada fuerza, pero tampoco sin ser tan suave, como le ha enseñado Haruka. Hace un círculo hacia la derecha, luego otro hacia la izquierda, desliza sus dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, empezando desde lo que podría ser el centro del nudo. Makoto murmura algo y esconde su cara entre las almohadas, Rin sonríe y nota con el rabillo del ojo, que Haruka está atento a cada movimiento.

Hay un sonido particular que sale de la boca de Makoto que hace que Rin se detenga y que Haruka haga un movimiento intempestivo, que casi tira su computador al suelo, lo atrapa justo a tiempo y mira a los otros dos, como si aquello fuera nuevo para él.

—No puedes hacer eso —le dice Rin.  
—¿Porqué? —Makoto adopta una expresión inocente y Rin mueve la cabeza, decepcionado. Luego se dirige a Haruka—: ¿Acabaste con eso, Haru?

Haruka mira al computador en su regazo y luego a Makoto, suspira y los otros dos entienden que es incapaz de continuar con lo que está haciendo. Es entonces cuando Rin salta de la cama y se dirige a Haruka, con una sonrisa traviesa. Makoto no se molesta en preguntar qué se le ha ocurrido ahora, se limita a ver al pelirrojo pasar un brazo sobre los hombros de Haruka mientras cuchichean sobre algo, los ojos de Haruka tienen un brillo idéntico a aquél que muestra cuando están cerca de una piscina y a medida que Rin habla, da la impresión de aumentar.

Makoto empieza a preocuparse cuando escucha una exclamación de asentimiento bastante entusiasta de parte de Haruka y ve de nuevo la sonrisa de Rin y la forma en que sus ojos se entrecierran sin dejar de mirarlo, está planeando algo y ha puesto a Haruka de su lado. El par desaparece del cuarto por un rato y Makoto los escucha revolver algo en un cajón, la risa de Rin, un regaño de Haruka, una palabra en inglés y un gruñido. Rin le advierte a Makoto en voz alta que no debe moverse ni un milímetro. Hay unos segundos de silencio y Haruka le dice a Rin que espere un momento, se escuchan los pasos de sus pies descalzos por el piso de madera y vuelve al cuarto, Rin entra unos segundos después, sin dejar de sonreír; Haruka parece emocionado.

—Quédate quieto —le dice Rin y tanto él como Haruka se arrodillan sobre la cama; Makoto siente el roce de las puntas del cabello de Rin en su oreja y luego, un susurro—: Absolutamente quieto.

Al principio, Makoto no siente nada, luego, algo suave. Es un pincel de los que usa Haruka. Antes de que pueda decir algo, siente algo frío en su espalda que lo hace tiritar. Rin está pintando en su espalda, líneas curvas y rectas, círculos, cuadrados, todo lo que se le ocurra. Haruka parece estar concentrado en un solo sector y regaña a Rin por desperdiciar el espacio.

—Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? —responde Rin—. Tenemos _bastante _espacio —agrega, señalando la espalda de Makoto, quien tirita de nuevo.

Y es Makoto quien se sienta, sin previo aviso, evitando por poco tirar la pintura que sostienen los otros dos, le quita el pincel a Rin y traza una línea verde en su mejilla, inmediatamente hace lo mismo con Haruka. Vuelve a mirar a Rin, para ver que éste se ha quitado su ropa; Haruka hace lo mismo, aparentemente enojado porque Rin ha sido más rápido que él.

Más tarde, cuando la pintura casi se ha acabado, Rin se aburre de los pinceles y decide probar con sus dedos, untándolos de pintura de todos los colores que él y Haruka han traído, los otros dos siguen su idea enseguida y sin siquiera hablar sobre ello, han decidido que lo harán de nuevo.

* * *

_Notas: _\- Y con esto, acaba mi participación en esta semana Makoharurin. Admito que me hubiera gustado escribir más, pero las circunstancias no me lo permitieron. Sin embargo lo que hice lo disfruté y descubrí que escribir a estos tres me encanta. Espero que lo haya hecho bien.


End file.
